When Everything Fails
by RavenRoset
Summary: When some of the children of Marvel superheroes are kidnapped and put in an arena to fight to the death, some things might get complicated. Armed with powers of wide variety and weapons of advanced technology, this mysterious captor has victory in sight. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is an old story that I'm putting back up. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Skylar POV

I felt really alone. I mean, my parents are never home, and when they are, mom's usually on the phone with SHEILD and dad's in the basement sharpening his arrows or tracking someone down on the computer. I lived my life on the road, constantly moving.

I was still connected to the real world, I constantly texted my friend Shelby.

Me: Guess what!

Shelby: What?

Me: I'm moving again!

Shelby: Shocker!

Me: LOL

I was sitting in my living room eating a frozen plate of mac n cheese. I gotten used to the absence of my parents, it's been 15 years. The phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered calmly. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi honey. I'm almost home. Dad won't be home for a little while so feel free to feed yourself." My mom talked through the speaker.

Did I mention that I have super heroes for parents? Well more like master assassins. Not really the best living style, as you would expect. At 8:45 my mom walked in. I just excused myself to my bedroom and hopped on my laptop. I began to surf the Internet when I lost track of time and my dad walked in at 11:30.

"You should get sleep. We're moving bright and early tomorrow." Hawkeye advised.

I was about to shut the computer off when I was alerted there was a new email in my inbox. I called my dad over to check it out. The email was sent from someone named: Shadow. I clicked on it twice and a short and simple email came up. I read it aloud.

"Meet me in the driveway at midnight tonight. Don't tell anyone. This is secret. And if you don't show then none will know you ever got this email and that you ever existed. Shadow." I read.

I glanced at the clock. 11:58. I looked at my dad, who had left to get my mom, and then we all met up in the hallway. I then slowly opened the door and walked out, my mom holding a shotgun, dad holding a knocked arrow.

There was nothing in sight, but there was a strange _hrrrr _above. I stared into the grey sky and saw a black, shadow like, helicopter hovering above us. A couple beams of blue light reached the ground and formed a wide square around me. Then a blue box formed around me like a cage and slowly began to lift me toward the helicopter.

I began screaming and banging on the walls and my mom and dad began attack the helicopter and the cage. A slip of paper floated down to my parents, but I only got a glimpse at the message. From what I could see, it read: _One month from now, venture to North Carolina if you want to see your children. _

A couple tears began to drip of my face and collect at the bottom of the cage. I quickly wiped them away as I neared the helicopter and the doors opened. The cage disappeared after the doors were securely closed, locked, and we had already passed out of a range of 2 miles from my house. I took a look around.

There were nine other kids all in the range of about 13-17 years of age. Everyone had different hair and no one looked quite alike.

A solider (more like a masked shadow with a very large gun) pushed me into a seat between a girl with hair as black as night and the palest skin I have ever seen and a boy with blond hair and long red cape. He was also in restraints as well as the boy across from me, who had messy black hair and vibrant green eyes.

I was then put in a heavy harness and then gagged me with a deep blue cloth like everyone else. There was no resisting, the wall above our heads were lined with guns.

The helicopter rattled a bit and then we began our decent. The door's opened and sunlight bled in. I was blinded at the sight of daylight. I figured that meant we had been flying for hours. The harnesses did not lift. Instead, one by one, each of us were bound with rope on ours hands and feet. Our gags were kept in. Next the soldiers lifted our bodies onto a hospital like gurney and then wheeled out by our own individual soldier. I was the last to be carried out. I stared at the sky, thinking, that in a month from now, I would see my parents again.

The bumpy grass terrain changed to a smooth metal texture, and the sky disappeared and was replaced by a plain, gray, metal fixture. The lights were dimmed and the gurney stopped. A florescent light went off and the room went from deep gray, to blinding white. Each of us were unstrapped, lifted off the gurney, placed in front of our soldier, positioned so we could see the speaker, and then restrained, so we couldn't do any damage. Well, at least so I couldn't do any damage. The girl next to me had a bluish hint to her skin, but she looked like she wasn't exactly fit to fight. The boy next to me, at least had a little muscle, but he looked like a pillow could give him a black eye.

"Welcome!" An electronic voice boomed. "You have been selected to die!"

"What do you mean?" A boy asked, who had managed to get hi gag off. It was the same boy I was sitting next to, with the red cape.

"I mean your going to get killed." The voice said, obviously frustrated with the ignorant question.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what dying is. The appropriate question is, how?" The boy asked again.

"Well just ask the person next to you." The voice notified.

Everyone looked at they're neighbors. Did he mean that we would kill each other? I shook my head. This was crazy. I get kidnapped and then learn that I have to kill the person next to me? Something wasn't right.

"Even my dad wouldn't do that. And he almost blew up New York." The pale girl taunted.

Blew up New York? Does that mean her dad is? No. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I looked for any sign of a figure with a microphone, but no such person was around. Like a planned recording.

I managed to get my gag off.

"So you're saying that we have to fight each other to the death?" I asked to clarify.

"Of course you do!" The voice boomed. "But with the proper training of course. You all have one month exactly."

Okay. So that meant that I had time to train (or escape [not likely]), kill everyone in this room, and see my parents again. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**I am going to include a list of the characters, or victims as this mysterious voice would say. **

**Son of Thor (Lysander)**

**Daughter of Captain America (Paton)**

**Daughter of Natasha and Clint (Skylar)**

**Daughter of Tony Stark (Gabriella)**

**Son of Bruce Banner (Jerome)**

**Daughter of Loki (Naomi)**

**Daughter of a frost giant (Alexia) **

**Son of Storm (Brian)**

**Daughter of Mystique (Clair)**

**Hope you liked it. More is on the way. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know this isn't one of my most popular stories, but it needs to be updated as well. I don't know if you could tell but I deleted most of my stories during my loss of confidence. Please show my that I should regret deleting them by giving them credit. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Clair POV

I couldn't get out of here. I thought that was a dumb idea, you know, killing us all. Unfortunately I couldn't escape because they tied a red ribbon around my wrist. How does that stop me?

Well if I try to shape shift into a guard they'll know it's me. Why can't I take it off?

Magnetically infused to my skin.

I wish I could see my mom again; I don't really get to see her everyday. Out fighting against the X-men.

The girl beside me looked nervous, and I saw her glance at me once or twice. I kept my eye on the milky shadow that appeared out of the corner of my eye.

Why don't we all just break out and take these guards down together? Then I remembered that some of these kids might need weapons to fight. Not everyone can have awesome powers like mine. The lights dimmed again and the shadow faded.

Our soldiers walked us to metal chambers (more like cells). I got the room 156C and the guard opened it with a key card.

Inside was not as glorious as I thought. There was a freshly made bed, a polished desk, and a table in the center, with two chairs. There were no windows, and the door/walls were made of platinum. The soldier pushed me inside and slammed the door shut, leaving me to a small room, with no comfort but myself and thoughts.

Why would a serial killer want us dead? Why do you have to kill each other? Why doesn't he just slaughter us in our sleep? Why blackmail our parents? What does he want from the last survivor?

These questions tumbled through my mind and they settled after I sat down on the bed and listened to any outside noises. Silence. Complete silence.

My soldier pushed me into a large gymnasium, equipped with exercise equipment, training dummies, weapons, and even a robotic suit.

The weapons were not important to me. I fight with my fists.

I play the game of deception.

The girl that was examining me earlier at the introduction headed over to an archery range, with a shotgun and a bow. A shorter girl went over to the robot suit and it electronically morphed onto her body, mask and all.

The tallest boy with a red cape and sandy blonde hair chose a hammer and a shorter boy with messy black hair headed over to a punching bag. I decided to join him.

"You know why you're here?" He asked.

"No." I responded blankly.

"Neither do I. But there seems to be a pattern. Everyone has a parent that has also saved the world at least once. Whose your parent?"

"Mystique. From the X-men." I informed him.

"And what's your name?"

"Clair."

"Jerome."

I nodded and began to punch the dummy.

"Is it true you can shape shift?" He asked.

"Whose your parent?" I started.

"Bruce Banner."

I then morphed into his dad. Jerome looked startled and stepped back. I morphed back to myself and continued to punch.

He walked away and headed for a chemistry table. I stopped and looked around. Again, a shadow was present in the corner of my eye. I turned around and was startled by a girl wearing a spangle outfit.

"Word of advice. If you don't want to get killed, take off the leotard." I commented. I walked past her and followed a streak of black that had rounded the corner. I took the form of a guard and followed. The red ribbon around my wrist didn't help. There was a dead end, and the shadow had completely vanished.

"If there's anything I learned from my mom it's: Someone can't vanish unless their invisible." I mumbled.

I felt around for a door. A part of the wall made a slight creak when I tapped it, and with a not so silent kick, it swung open. The room was dusty and old, but something really surprised me.

Lights came on automatically and the door behind me closed. The walls were lined with pictures. One was of me, one of my mom, pictures of every teen in the other room, pictures of the Avengers and X-men. They were all connected by a red thread and led down to meet at a skull and cross bones. This was unreal. Like something from a movie.

At the top were Fury (Avengers) and Professor X. To the side was an outline of a shadow. That's where the tread started. Scattered on other walls there were copies of newspapers.

**Avengers Banish Loki**. **X-men Stop World War**. There were more. **Tony Stark Presents New Invention. Captain America Is Found! Hulk Destroys Military Helicopters. Alien Hammer Lands On Earth. Giant Black Cloud Engulfs New York. Mutant Search Underway.**

Anything that had to do with my history was printed on these walls. But I had to keep it a secret. There was no way anyone could no about this. But before I could run out of the room, an icy hand grabbed my arm.

It shoved me to the floor and then held a bag of fragrance in front of my nose, knocking me out cold. I woke up in the training room, leaning up against a machine gun shelf. A warm hand was shaking me.

"Come on, trainings over. We can finally eat."

Unexpectedly my stomach rumbled.

"My names Paton." The girl greeted.

"Clair." I said holding out my hand. We shook and then separated, her going on ahead and me trying to regain balance.

The head was dizzy and the shadow on the back wall was still there. I barely kept up with the group, and found that I wasn't the only one exhausted. A boy with gray hair stumbled to walk.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"Yeah. This happens sometimes. I just used up a lot of energy." He responded.

What else happened when I was unconscious?

"Is gray hair a scinefect?"

"No. It's my natural color. Got it from my mom."

"Whose your mom?" I asked curiously.

"Storm. From the X-men."

"Mystique." I told him.

He backed away.

I focused my attention on anything else; like the sweet smell of honey buns and the fragrance of a juicy hamburger. I walked a little bit faster and licked my lips. The group arrived at a doorway, which peaked into a cafeteria.

I drifted in and grabbed a red tray, then loaded it with food. I wolfed down three sandwiches, four sodas, and two pudding cups. I got up to throw away my leftovers. I was so engulfed in feeding myself; I didn't even question the luxury of the meal provided by our kidnappers.

Next, I was directed back to my room, for a night of quiet rest and thinking. A digital clock had been placed on the desk since I left and it read 7:45. A book was sitting on my bed, along with a letter. The seal was red and had a big capital S pasted on the front. I reached down and opened the letter.

Inside was a crumbled, yellowed piece of thin paper. It read:

Mrs. Clair,

If you know what's good for you, don't mention the secret room to everyone. I can arrange for you to die first. Never underestimate my power.

-S

I sat in the desk chair and sighed. How many people want me dead? How many life-threatening situations do I have to be placed in?

These questions buzzed around in my mind, so I lost track of time and saw that 2 hours had past. Thinking that we would wake up early the next morning, I moved the book and lay down on the bed.

For the next few days, the routine was the same. Get up, train, eat, and sleep. We are being treated like trained animals.

The girl Paton joins me sometimes for lunch, and before I know it, two weeks till the final battle. That's what we call it now. The Final Battle.

My life at this prison isn't really exciting. But then Paton told me something I would have never expected to come out of her mouth.

"Guess what I found during training!" Paton squealed.

"What?" I said though a mouth full of pasta.

"I found," she whispered, "a secret room. It has like our pictures and everything. Clearly this kidnapping was well thought out and planned."

My eyes widened. How could Paton have found the secret room?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well during training, I was throwing my shield, and it flew across the room and into a dead end hallway. When I knelt down to pick it up, I saw a tiny sliver in the wall, same you would find bellow a door. So I pushed on the crevasse, and volà! A secret room." Paton explained.

I sat back to admire her observation skills. Clearly she would be hard to kill. I mean her dad survived a plane crash followed by cryogenics!

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "If I were you, I would keep that a secret."

"If you insist." Paton agreed.

At training, I started to use some weapons. Other than my art of deception, I decided that I would need something to kill with. My fists were strong, but compared to Paton I didn't look so well. I started to use small, but very pointy objects.

I took the geography into consideration as well. It would probably be forest, with pastures, and several water supplies. I didn't know this for sure, but I paid attention to the terrain when we were wheeled out of the helicopter.

Paton often practiced next to me. She even made an alliance.

The alliance would stand. For now.

* * *

**I know this isn't one of my more popular stories, but that doesn't mean it doesn't need critique. Though it has been posted once, I still want to find ways to improve the story, and I need your help. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: For all of the people who read this story when it was first up, please come back. This story is back. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Naomi POV

I groaned. Why does it have to be one-week form now? Why can't the Final Battle be today?

My dad trained my to be a warrior. But I'm more of a lone wolf, and my dad needs entire armies! _Pfft._

I sit back on my bed and think about home. Gray, barren, cold and frosty home. My dad appears in my mind.

"You must win." He commanded.

"That's my plan dad. We went over this before." I mimicked.

Silently, I closed my eyes and got my dad to leave my mind.

I looked around. The classic training room. But something was missing. I could feel it. I only counted seven other teens in the room not including myself.

The one Mystic girl and Captain America's daughter are nowhere to be seen. I grab a spear and look around. There is no way I could miss an early killing.

The two appear, walking out of a dead end, distracted by a deep conversation. I decided that it was no big deal, and that finding out would be a waste of my time. I ignore their faint whispers and start hurling spears at a nearby target.

* * *

It's time. The Final Battle is tomorrow. Everyone has gotten a little bit fidgety and tense, and the training room is always filled with silence. The two, Clair and Paton, disappear most of the time, and though their whereabouts intrigue me, it is bellow me.

There was a faint murmur in the background. It sounded like the voice of a young girl and it had an excellent memorizing tune.

"Got no reason, got no shame. Got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I will tell you everything. Just tell me what you want to hear." The girl looked up.

Her perfect and shiny hair was thrown back as the room waited for more. It was the same girl who grabbed the robot suit. Her name has been drifting around the base and it was Gabriella, daughter of the multi-billionaire Tony Stark.

My dad has taught me about all the Avengers, and their offspring, and Tony Stark stuck out like a sore thumb. His deeds seemed unreasonable to my dad but his accomplishments were an interesting jumble of events.

Someone broke the awkward silence and said, "That's the song, secrets, by One Republic." It was the same girl who often disappeared.

Gabriella shriveled up and ducked behind a camouflage wall. Everyone went back to training, but only a faint whisper traveled around the room. I decided to grab some spears and practice confronting the enemy face to face. Other's talked about alliances and strategies. Like I said, lone wolf.

A different girl who I never seen before, slowly made her way up to me as I was impaling a beanbag. Her skin was extremely pale, and her hair was as black as night. She was much taller then me.

With a towering glare she spoke, "You look angry, daughter of Loki."

I looked up ad met her gaze. "What's it to you?" I asked.

"Everything," she said and then walked away without a second glance.

I sneered after her and focused back upon training. It wasn't worth it. I ignored the stuffing raining out of it slowly stalked over to the camo wall.

Gabriella was fingering a wooden javelin and singing softly to herself. I snuck up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder.

She gave out a little shriek and then whimpered. "What do you want?" She said shakily.

"Well, that depends." I spat.

Gabriella went back to sharpening the tip of the javelin and ignored my presence. I walked around her and spotted a group. Together there were three and another one was coming to grab Gabriella to join the conversation.

Five. I noticed that it was a certain group of teens.

There was Paton in a spangled outfit, Gabriella get suited into a robot suit, a tall boy with blonde hair, a long blood red cape, and a giant hammer, a shorter girl with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a boy, but not a boy, who was the tallest here and had apparently grown into a giant green hulk.

They were all offspring of the Avengers. I came to the nickname of the A Team.

The temperatures started to drop and a light snow began to fall across the training room. A boy with gray hair looked like he was possessed. His eyes glowed silver and his hands were raised as snow was projected out of thin air.

It reminded me of home.

My dad had trained me for a short time, but after another incident on earth, he was sent to an Azgardian prison.

Clair was shape shifting constantly and every time her appearance shifted, her body would glow just a little bit bluer.

The girl who confronted me earlier was near the dead end hallway growing in size, skin getting paler, eyes getting bluer, and hair getting blacker. Like an albino hulk.

I recognized the shape and color. She was no hulk. She was a frost giant. I began to feel more comfortable knowing that another one of my kind was here.

After a little more time to strategize, we were sent to the cafeteria, where a grand feast was presented to us. Everyone's favorite food was there and no one could resist.

I ate slowly, trying not to over eat before the Final Battle, but I couldn't help my self after a big slab of devils food cake was placed in front of me. The cafeteria was filled with talking and whispering. Everyone was buzzing about the arena and the fact that a month already passed by.

I met eyes with the blonde boy from the A Team, and he glared at me. I glared back. He was son of Thor! Half brother to my dad! In a way we were related. So I planned on killing him first.

Just because my dad tried twice and failed to kill his dad, I'm sure that this arena will bring out the savage in everyone and he will break some time.

* * *

I sat on a table while a soldier studied me. Five minutes until we would be loaded onto platforms and brought up to the surface of the arena. Instinctively, I was excited and prepared.

When broad daylight would be exposed, these unworthy excuses for heroes will be dead. I paced a little after the solider left. Every now and then I would glance at the clock, and then the platform, then the clock, and back at the platform.

The clock ticked down. Three… Two… One…

A soldier burst into the room and readied a shotgun and I rushed to the platform. He wasn't actually going to shoot me; he just wanted me to step onto the platform.

The platform rose like a new elevator and swiftly brought me to the surface. Sunlight danced and weaved through shady tree branches. Weapons and backpacks littered the ground in front of us.

I spotted a scepter, just like the one my dad used. Gold with a pointy and deadly spear tip, and a glowing orb sat in the center, ready to convince anyone to do my bidding.

My clothes changed and a pool of light allowed me to change into my warrior form. A golden ram crown sat on my head and I was dressed in green robes.

An intercom crackled. Our keeper was making a speech. Not much was heard, his voice was drowned out by my beating heart in me ears. A siren sounded.

The Final Battle had commenced.

* * *

**Be honest and tell me, is this story dry? Does it need more detail? Action? Inner Conflict? What does it need? But, I hope you like it just the way it is. Next POV is from Gabriella so that should be fun. Thanks and Please Review!****  
**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of my OC's parents, but I do own my OC's. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gabriella POV

A sharp sound pierced the air and everyone started running. I simply ran in the opposite direction of the weapons and chaos. Immediately I got lost in the trees and lush bushes. But amazingly I stumbled upon a rising platform (which I thought at first was a soldier) that contained my suit.

The silver glinted in the sunlight and a bracelet on my arm lashed a red lazar that commanded the suit to mold unto my body. Blue calculations and measurements filled the inside screen.

"Jarvis, scan the area." I barked.

A perimeter check came up on the screen in the form of a 3D model. A red dot appeared on radar, but the model went fuzzy and then black out. As well as other controls and graphs.

"Jarvis?" I asked.

"Something has over driven my hardware." It spoke metallically.

The only two people who would have done something like that is either the crazy person running this freak show, or my dad. I'm not very tolerant of my dad. He just ignores me most of the time and works on his suit, but he also just goes around the house looking at SHEILD files and drinking alcohol.

I put down the helmet and looked around. Lysander just appeared along side Skylar, and Jerome had totally hulked out. Paton hopped down from a tree and the five gathered in a clearing.

Lysander was holding a hammer in his hand, decorated with ancient carvings. Skylar had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a shotgun hanging out of her pocket. Paton was dressed in her usual spangle outfit and a shield was in her hand, covering her torso.

"What should we do now?" Paton asked. "Clair totally abandoned me at the beginning. I'm glad everyone found their weapons."

"Yeah well, I can't hack into anything and Jarvis won't respond," I informed.

"I say we should look out for any other fighters." Skylar suggested.

Right then a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and a shower of blood bathed the trees. Well I think it was blood. And the scream was obviously girls, or guys (just raise it a whole octave).

Something grew in size and the trees started to rumble.

"I say we run." Paton screamed.

All five of us ran for their lives. Lysander summoned lightning, Skylar shot high frequency sound arrows, Paton threw her shield like a boomerang (it came right back, surprisingly) and Jerome knocked over as many trees as possible. I flew up to see what was clearly going on.

"Crap." I whispered. Something big was moving, but not entirely in the direction of the group. I tilted my head a little and flew just a bit closer. What ever it was, it was not happy, and clearly looking for something to destroy.

I flew back to the group but refused to land and levitated just a few feet off the ground. We continued running, until it slowed to a speed walk, and then just plain walking aimlessly. We found a shady spot and took camp.

Night had crept up on us and the sky was a milky shade of navy blue. Paton passed out in a sleeping bag she found in her bag and Jerome calmed down so he could fit inside the tent Skylar picked up after the Final Battle started. The stars twinkled and an owl hooted in the distance. The fire I made by shooting a pile of sticks crackled and Skylar roasted a marshmallow from a bag that somehow snuck into her backpack.

"Tell me again where you got that food." Lysander asked Skylar. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What about you, girl of metal."

I just hummed a tune in my head and continued to study the stars.

"Where do you think our parents are? What do you think they're doing?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Probably trying to contact us." Skylar sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"I saw a note when they were lifting me up." Skylar started. "It said, _One month from now, venture to North Carolina if you want to see your children._"

"Then they should be making they're way to see us right now. But who ever are keeping us here would probably not want them to interfere. So that means there must be a border. And where there's an electronic border, there's a mission control." I noted.

Skylar munched on her gooey treat. Lysander leaned back to admire my observational skills.  
"We should find that mission control and blow it up." Skylar suggested.

"Interesting." Lysander responded, feeling the stubble on his chin. "Or we could just strike it with lightning a few times."

"You always want to do it the boring way." Skylar complained.

"You always want to do it the hard way."

"You always want to do it your native way!"

"You always want to do it your native way!"

"Stop fighting!" I yelled. "We're going to find the mission control, and I'm going to shoot it with a tank missile."

Lysander slapped his forehead. Skylar cheered since at least it was going to get blown up.

"How ever we do it, make sure we kick our captors ass." Jerome said behind them. "And by the way, I'm the one who's going to beat up him personally like my dad did to Loki."

All three scooted backwards. Paton climbed put of the tent in a daze and blurted out, "and then I will call upon a patriot army of unicorns and stab him 37 times in the chest."

"Why thirty seven?" Skylar asked.

"Ask the agent who told me that." She mumbled and then fell back into the tent.

* * *

The next day I scouted in the air for any sign of a border. It wasn't that hard to find. The whole area was huge but the border stood out like a clown at a funeral.

It reached the clouds, high enough for my suit to ice over and malfunction. It was a milky transparent, so you could see through it but the texture from a distance was rough. Jerome and Skylar had volunteered to scout on the ground, Lysander just stayed at camp with Paton.

"Jarvis?" I tried.

"Yes Ms. Stark?"

"Oh good you're online. Do you know who hacked into our system?"

"No. Whoever did, used a high tech device that is undetectable by my sensors."

"Of course they are." I muttered sarcastically.

I flew farther until I was only a few feet from the border. The others stopped and waited for me to land. I descended, but clumsily tripped when I reached the moist soil. A figure was at the border.

"Dad?" Jerome muttered.

We walked forward, to be greeted by Mr. Bruce Banner.

"Dad!" Jerome rushed over, but was careful not to touch the border.

"Son, I'm glad you're okay. But don't come any closer; this wall has crazy radiation levels as well as high volts of electricity." Banner warned.

"How come you're able to touch it?"

"Oh it's not effective on my side." Banner said, grinning.

Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Are my parents there?" She asked bored.

"What about my parents?" I asked.

"Tony's on the other side of the arena. And I haven't seen Natasha of Clint though."

"Oh." Skylar said disappointed.

"You guys go back to camp. I'm going to look for my dad." I decided.

"I'm staying here." Jerome protested.

"I'll go and tell the others," Skylar said and then ran off into the forest.

* * *

I found my dad waiting with my mom by a grove of trees by a river. My mom was watching my dad fidget with a piece of electronics.

"Hey mom." I greeted. "Hi dad."

Tony looked up. Pepper waved and smiled.

"Dad… Were you the one you hacked into my suit?" I asked.

"Yep." He said and looked around. "I'm making a few upgrades."

"He's been working very hard." Pepper pointed out.

"Just making sure you have everything you need to survive. Just make sure you use this upgrade to kick that maniac's ass." Tony reassured.

Pepper punched him in the arm. She then shivered and complained, "Do you feel it getting colder?"

"That can only mean-" I said under my breath.

A blizzard appeared coming out of the thick forest and derailing my train of thought. I flipped my helmet down and held out a hand, getting ready to shoot. A figure got closer and I could see he was armed with several ice spears.

An ice spear hurled by me and crashed into the barrier. I gave a warning shot. I never really wanted to kill anyone. The blast took down a tree, blocking visual with my enemy. I flew up after a quick wave good bye to my parents.

I took off and headed in the opposite direction of my camp. I couldn't lead them there. I could finally see who was chasing me. It was Brian.

I cursed under my breath. Yards away, a tornado whipped up and I was corned between to major storms.

Okay. I just have to defeat the force of nature. This was going to hard.

"Jarvis, any ideas?" I screamed. My suit started to ice up from the blizzard and I could feel the tug of the tornado.

Brian slowed down to a stop. I snickered. I turned to look at why they stopped and gasped. I made a U-turn and circled back to camp, making sure that Brian couldn't follow.

Paton saw me land. "What happened?"

"I almost crashed into the border."

Paton winced. Lysander walked out of the tent with a handful of Skylar's marshmallows.

I took my suit off and grabbed a glass of water from the tent. Skylar leaped down from a tree.

"What happened?" Skylar spat.

"Ask Paton."

I glanced around the tent. It was the first time I saw the inside. Paton's uniform and shield were in the corner, next to Lysander's hammer, Skylar's stash of weapons, food and water, and five sleeping bags spread out on the floor. Lanterns hung from the ceiling.

Jerome sneaked up from behind me. I put my arm out to shoot and remembered that I took my suit off.

"If you do that again, next time it may result in you getting decapitated." I protested.

"Did you find your dad?" Jerome asked hopefully.

"Yes, and my mom. But I was chased away by Brain."  
Skylar appeared in the doorway. "You might want to see this." She encouraged.

A new clearing had formed. It was far enough away from the camp that we were still engulfed in trees, but it was a clearly visible path. Everyone turned to Jerome.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Did you make that hole?" Paton asked.

"No…" Jerome said innocently. "But I bet Alexia did."

"Whose this Alexia?" Lysander asked.

"Daughter of the frost giants." Jerome answered.

Lysander growled and then spat on the ground. Paton moved away.

"I think you should start looking tomorrow for the mission control. Let's start packing."

Lysander and Paton cocked their heads.

"What do you mean 'mission control'?" Paton asked.

"Well, while we were scouting for the border, we found Dr. Banner. He told us that it was an electronic fence. So I confirmed my theory that where there's electrified fence, there has to be a control panel." I explained.

Paton nodded. Lysander folded his arms over his chest.

"I bet all our parents are here." He scolded.

Paton jumped up and down. "I want to see my dad more then anything." She complained.

"Okay. I guess we can go looking for your parents as a side project." I decided.

Paton squealed and Lysander nodded.

We packed up the supplies and tent, and then left for the search. Skylar packed light, but since she found the tent, she would have to carry it. Jerome hulked for protection and so he could carry more in his giant green arms. I flew in the air to avoid carrying anything.

It wasn't long until we got to the edge. We made our way, following the border in one big rectangle. We had finally reached the front (I think) side of the arena. A tall muscular man was waiting there, looking franticly left to right.

"Dad!" Paton screamed. She rushed over to him. He pressed his hands on the wall.

"Paton." He said.

A tear streamed down Paton's face and Skylar groaned. I elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch." She whispered.

We left Paton there to congress with her dad and quickly found Thor.

"Son!" He said exited. "Girl of metal. Hawkgirl."

"That's not my name but okay." Skylar complained sarcastically.

We left Lysander, but Jerome said sadly, "I'm going back to see my own dad."

The green giant fled and Skylar walked with me in silence.

"Lets check with my dad to see if he's seen Clint or Natasha." I suggested.

I hummed a tune and levitated off the ground. Skylar walked in silence thinking to herself.

* * *

Soon we found my parents. Pepper waved. Clint and Natasha were engrossed in deep conversation.

"Hi dad." I said, breaking up the conversation.

He turned around.

"Hi dad. Hi mom." Skylar said nervously.

Clint waved and then studied and arrow. Natasha pulled out her gun and Skylar took a step back.

"Sorry bad habit." Natasha apologized.

"Hi mom," Skylar said again.  
"What's it like in there?"

"It's torture. We can see our parents," she motioned toward her mom, "but if we even think about trying to hug them, we get electrocuted! We have to stay in here and fight one another to the death!" Skylar shouted.

"Good thing your parents are master assassins." Natasha gloated.

Clint looked up. "Do you have a plan to escape? Or you could just kill everyone…" His voice trailing off and looked at me. I took a step back and glanced at Skylar.

"Yeah. Gabriella over here," I waved, "found out that there's probably a mission control located somewhere in the arena. We're going to blow it up with one of my arrows."

Natasha nodded. Tony muttered something under his breath. Pepper was looking at birds in the sky. Clint was admiring the craftsmanship of an arrow. Natasha put the gun back into her pocket.

The trees rustled and I remembered what happened only moments before.

"Skylar, I think we should go." I spoke shakily.

"Why?" Skylar and Natasha asked in unity.

"Let me just say that you don't want to find out. Also, ask my dad or mom. They saw what happened."

I grabbed Skylar before Natasha could protest and we ran through the forest until we were a good half a mile from the spot our parents were watching. Surprisingly we wound back at our campsite.

Paton and Jerome were waiting for us to return and Lysander appeared out of a clearing.

"You okay?" Jerome asked.

"You looked like you just saw a ghost." Paton added.

"No, we're just winded." I answered.

* * *

That night while everyone was sleeping in the tent, I grew restless. I walked out of the tent and started to toy with my suit.

And I started to feel the slight chill in the air as the temperatures started to drop.

* * *

**So the Final Battle has just kicked off. What will happen next? Wait and see in the next update! Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to update more frequently so stay on the lookout. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Paton POV

"And that is the story of how Fury almost shot my dad." I concluded as we walked through the lush and poufy forest.

"Interesting story." Lysander grumbled.

"Are you always this perky?" Jerome asked.

"My dad is Captain America, of course not." I answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked puzzled.

"It means, that she doesn't behave this way around her dad." Skylar said.

"I'm confused." Jerome complained. "Like not that I'm not getting the story, its just that its all over the place."

I threw my shield like a boomerang. It hit a tree and I ran to retrieve it like a puppy. On the way back, I decided in my head that I would be more serious.

"My birthday's tomorrow." I said under my breath.

"To bad that you have to spend it in this place. Lets find that mission control as soon as possible." Skylar grunted.

"Jarvis, scan the area." Gabriella said. "Crap."

"What?" I asked.

"My dumb ass dad forgot to give my control of my suit. I can't scan the area. But there's also interference from the wall around the arena. Dad you better fix my suit or you will seriously regret allowing my access to it." Gabriella replied.

"Oh…" I said. My voice trailed off after I heard a strange sound.

"Shhhhh. Don't move." I commanded.

Everyone froze and listened. When a few minutes passed and nothing was heard, we continued in silence. Gabriella's suit clanked with every footstep and it annoyed Jerome to the point he hulked out.

Jerome smacked a few trees and then calmed down. A trickle of shady green blood fell from his nose and fell on Gabriella's suit.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and franticly tried to wipe it off.

Skylar rolled her eyes. Lysander came to help the 'damsel in distress' and easily cleared her suit with the swipe of his red cape (now with a green stain).

I continued to walk along side Skylar and Jerome. It wasn't long until Gabriella and Lysander were out of sight. We set up camp and got lunch out. Well lunch being a rabbit that Skylar caught and berries that Jerome picked.

I managed to find a tastier snack in a backpack I found on the ground. Skylar gaped at the chocolate bar in my hand. She searched in her own backpack and found no food at all.

"You didn't…"

"Nope." I munched in the bar. Jerome ignored us and silently chewed on the rabbit.

Gabriella and Lysander emerged. Gabriella immediately grabbed a hand full of berries and drank at least half a bottle of water.

I finished my chocolate bar and pulled a book that was miraculously shoved Skylar's bag.

"What you reading?" She asked through a mouthful of blue berries.

"_The Fire Within_, it was a pastime for me when my dad wasn't home.

"You don't go on a electronic as a pastime?" Gabriella gasped.

I looked at her weird. I watched TV sometimes but I found it incredibly boring. I felt as if it was pointless to watch images that could harm your brain, when you could pull out a book and visualize yourself. Jerome whipped his mouth on a leaf and then started, "Not everyone has access to advanced technology."

Gabriella, being the egomaniac she is, muttered to herself and then walked away. She returned shortly and plopped down on a log.

I looked down at my book and began reading.

"Do Not Disturb. The following day, the rain had slowed to a tolerable drizzle…*"

My reading didn't last long with Skylar nudging me that we were going to continue. I moaned in protest but willingly got up and followed. I stuffed the book into Skylar's backpack and focused on the path ahead.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that we're all only teenagers?" I asked.

No one answered. "Just me?" I asked again. I sighed.

We had been walking for hours and my feet were aching. I guess Jerome and Gabriella felt the same way. Skylar, on the other hand, was happily strolling down the forest path like Little Red Riding Hood. Who was the wolf?

I finally gave up and sat down on an old mossy log. Jerome copied and rested his feet on a nearby stone. Skylar turned to us and snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Resting," I answered. Skylar rolled her eyes and then looked up at the sky. It was turning a deep purple and the slightest hints of orange were found tracing the setting sun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome wail his arms and then clumsily fall off. He got up blushing.

"Do you know who Mystique is?" I asked openly.

"Nope." Skylar said, plucking the book from her bag and tossing it to me.

"I do not know who this Mystique creature is." Lysander claimed.

"Jarvis, what information can you pull up on Mystique?" asked Gabriella.

A few vibrations and metallic sounds projected form her suit and then she answered, "Mystique was an X-Men. Then some tragedy happened and she switched sides." The wind whistling cut her off. Jerome looked up. There was nothing out of the ordinary, if you define ordinary the way we do. We heard explosions and a couple of screams and maybe the ground rumbled slightly but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

Skylar pulled me to my feet. "We're moving again."

The other four started to walk and I just kept staring up into the mass ocean of sky. I was temporarily in my own little world but then realized I was the only one still standing there.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up. A thorn bush ripped part of my suit but I ignored it. I managed to reach them (I must had been staring at the sky for hours!) and establish communication.

"What's happened since I was gone?" I asked.

"Lets see… There was a zombie apocalypse, frost giant stampede, Loki haunted us in our dreams, Gabriella was hijacked by the tooth fairy, Lysander was officially banished to earth, and Jerome got over his radiation problem." Skylar answered sarcastically.

I rolled my blue eyes and puffed my red cheeks out like a blowfish. Gabriella scoffed in her suit.

"This is way to high tech for the tooth fairy to break into." Gabriella scoffed.

"Your right. She needs something harder." Skylar joked.

Jerome shook his head. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Oh, Mr. Anger Management is now a hippie." Skylar continued.

"Skylar…" I said lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should cut down on the tension starters for a while," I suggested.

Skylar scaled a tree in protest and munched on a granola bar from her bag. Jerome noted that the sky would soon by to dark and travel would be impossible. He unrolled a sleeping bag and settled down by the fire Gabriella generously started by shooting the ground.

Lysander sat on a log and stared into the night sky. Skylar's bag fell from the tree so I seized the opportunity and decided to pull out the book. Only a few pages were turned until I screamed out.

Jerome jumped up, Lysander summoned some lightning to his hammer, and Skylar knocked an arrow. Gabriella levitated and readied fire.

I just sat on the log, my head in my hands. Everyone settled back down, but Gabriella and Jerome walked over and sat by me.

"What happened?" They asked in unity.

"Nothing." I lied.

"No one would scream in the middle of the night just for nothing." Jerome pointed out.

"Okay," I confessed, "I got some panic attacks when I was younger. My dad was on missions every now and then with my mom, and I just hated being alone. I guess the memories just slipped back into my mind."

"It's okay," Gabriella said, removing her mask. "We're all scared. Just remember that you not alone right now."

"What time is it?" Jerome asked.

"12:00, midnight." Gabriella answered.

"Today I'm fourteen." I muttered.

Jerome pulled out a chocolate bar from the backpack and held a stick in the fire. He then handed both the bar and the small stick, barely ablaze, to me.

"Make a wish." He said.

I blew out the yellow flame and closed my eyes. "I wish that this horror would end." I whispered.

Some chocolate melted and dripped on Gabriella's suit but she didn't freak out. She just let it sit there, too busy comforting me. Jerome took a tiny step back and pulled his sleeping bag over.

He climbed in and closed his eyes and Gabriella flew up to grab Skylar from her tree leaving me to myself. Lysander had passed out right there on the log, with his hammer as his pillow; so I just grabbed a small blanket from the bag and slept in the dirt.

Gabriella flew back down and Skylar leaped to her side. I heard Gabriella insist that Skylar help her build the tent, but my eyelids grew heavy and I soon drifted to sleep.

For a while I could only see black. But then busts of colors emerged from the darkness. There were American flags and explosions, as well as rainbows and sunshine. It was like I was watching a reflection of my life, using bright colors to explain my mood in certain situations.

In the end the darkness returned and my dreams were silent, except for the faint sound of my dads voice coming closer, until the dream repeated and bright colors were seen once again.

I woke with a start. Gabriella was extinguishing the fire and Skylar was packing her backpack. Lysander was nowhere to be seen and Jerome was rumbling around in the tent looking for something. I moaned.

I had a massive headache and a non-stop ringing forged in my ears. I blinked again to get the blurriness to go away.

Another round of screaming was heard, but further off and more of a nightmare kind of scream. I sat up shakily and stared into the sun. Skylar walked over and cut me off from the suns brightness.

"Sorry for the way I was acting last night." Skylar said apologetically.

"It's okay. I knew that you were really tired and needed some rest. You just wouldn't sit down at all yesterday I was getting worried you were going a bit insane."

Skylar took a step back and glanced at the ground. I did the same and looked everywhere but her. Then she awkwardly walked away to help Jerome. Lysander returned although some new rips in his suit and skin were evident.

I pulled a washcloth from Skylar's backpack that she set down on the log, and walked over to the pond to get it wet.

We chose a pretty good place to settle. I only noticed the pond this morning, but Skylar later told me that Gabriella went skinny-dipping after I fell asleep. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.

I dipped the washcloth in the cold water. I threw it to Lysander who applied it to his arm, whipping away all the blood that stained his armor. Gabriella came over and knelt down to drink.

"You know we have water bottles right?" I asked.

"Yep." She answered, not looking up.

"And you know that you went skinny-dipping in this water right?"

"Yep."

I made a disgusted face and then walked away. _Is that really what her dad teaches her in his free time? _I thought.

My suit was starting to sheaf so I beckoned Jerome out of the tent and climbed inside to change into something more comfortable.

"Can you just give me a minute? I almost found what I'm looking for." Jerome complained.

"Not unless you want to see me nude." I commented.

He slowly walked out as I began to search through backpacks. I eventually stumbled upon a pair of capris and a blue flannel t-shirt. I slowly fitted them on and stared out the tent.

Although I couldn't see anything, I could only make out shadows of Skylar and Gabriella.

Shadows.

I jumped back. I gulped down a scream and forced the tears to stay inside. I crouched down with my shield covering my back. And the panic attacks strike again.

I climbed out of the tent, trying to not look too flushed, and walked over to Jerome, who was crouched by the extinguished fire.

He looked up and greeted me on the way back into the tent. Skylar had disappeared and Gabriella was getting into her suit. I sat on my log again and stared into the sky, rubbing my thighs. I was lost in thought, and didn't realize that my thighs experienced too much friction and my skin was peeling. I quickly stopped and cursed myself for getting distracted.

Gabriella tried again and shouted, "Jarvis scan the area."

It actually worked and a red beam was produced from her helmet. She circled 360 degrees and then the red retreated.

Jarvis spoke loudly so we could all here "four other life forms detected, no threats in area, and the temperature has dropped 20 degrees since two seconds ago."

Gabriella took off her helmet. "Two things," she stated, "One, that temperature drop is not good. Two, looks like my dad finally gave my control over my suit again." She pumped a metallic arm in the air.

"Why is the temperature drop bad?" I asked Gabriella.

"Well you know how when I went to see my dad I told you that I got ambushed by Brian?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well right before I got ambushed, the temperature dropped the way it is right now." She answered.

"Or it could be that frost giant girl." Lysander suggested.

But to answer both our questions, Brian appeared. His eyes were gray and his hair looked like it was hit by lightning, but no one would care because he was holding ice spears in one hand and a lightning bolt in the other.

Before anyone could react to the scene, a tornado whipped up from behind. I ran as fast as I could to escape but the gravitational pull was too great. Even Gabriella couldn't fly away. Jerome hulked out and Lysander started firing his one lightning at Brian.

Skylar was the first to get sucked in, her tree was uprooted and she didn't have enough time to climb down and at least have a chance to escape. Gabriella was second. Then Lysander. I made it far enough that the tornado was out of range. But Brian noticed me and threw ice spears. I raised me shield to block the attack. Jerome tried to help by grabbing Brian, but a mini thunderstorm had formed shielding him so Jerome just got shocked.

I watched as Jerome as well was devoured by the storm. I was the only one left. Brian threw a lightning bolt and ice spear at the same time. They collided in front of me, showering me with shards of ice. Several cut my face and legs, but I stood my ground.

He retaliated by splitting the earth at my feet, causing a crack to form with lava squirting out the sides. I jumped back, but realized that was a mistake.

I was now in range of the tornado and the crack was following me, causing me to back up into the storm. I was lifted from the ground. I couldn't think of what to do to escape. In the end I decided to spread my arms out, close my eyes, and except what was coming.

But I didn't die.

I opened my eyes. Everything was swirling and I felt dizzy. I stumbled to get up, and then held my held to keep from fainting. I looked around and realized that I was alone.

On instinct, I raised my shield and hid in the shade of a nearby tree.

_If only Gabriella was here to scan for threats, _I thought.

A furious roar sounded. The tree's rustled. And then one flew over my head.

"Dammit." I muttered.

* * *

*Lines from Chris D'Lacey, _The Fire Within_.

* * *

**So the "A team" as Naomi gladly nicknamed them, are separated. This could mean some tactical advantages for their enemies. I guess we'll have to see how it goes from here. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


End file.
